Angora
Turkish Angora cat is considered to be a white, fluffy fur and tail, as well as blue or different color eyes. Of course, the Turkish Angora is not a pure native breed of cats, it was imported to various countries from Turkey as a gift. These cats are excellent Mouser true pets, do not seek to live in the street, always have beautiful hair and well-groomed appearance. Turkish Angora cats as a breed, known for a very long time. There is a myth that these animals lived in the Persian Shahs palaces and served as a cloth to wipe the hands after eating, as they dry and long hair, easy to collect grease and dirt. In European countries, the Turkish Angora has appeared at the end of the XVI century. Cubs this cat is considered a valuable gift. By the beginning of the XIX century the Turkish Angora became widespread breed of cat, and was one of the most popular, as other long-haired pets in Europe almost non-existent. In Europe, the first confirmed Turkish Angora breed standard English breeders who have always been the love of the animal world. Continental European countries have reduced the breed by crossing Oriental and Persian cats. And they managed to get his version of the breed Turkish Angora, which is slightly different from native species - and more luxuriant hair tjazhelovatym bone. The traditional color of the Turkish Angora breed is considered white. Interesting is the fact that Turkey is allowed to enter the mosque white cats, particularly those who have different eyes, because according to legend, the prophet Mohammed had different color eyes. Initially breeders in our country do not pay attention to the quality of the breed Turkish Angora and only works to increase the number of pedigrees. But when the exhibitions began to appear colored cat became urgent as the issue of pets. After all, if belayaturetskaya Angora immediately released, for the color difference angora - not enough to just a cursory glance. Restoring breed, European breeders sought to obtain a long coat - this has led to what has become a cat similar to other semi-longhair breeds. In our country, these rivals are native Siberians and they may differ from the Turkish Angora only good type, but even in this case, the color similarity confuses inexperienced person. No wonder that today the breeders do not recommend the color, it colored kittens, and keep the focus on white. Also, there are several nurseries, leading some serious work to consolidate and improve the breed Turkish Angora cats and have a high level. On the other hand, most purebred cats that have very little to do with the Turkish Angora breed, spread like a thoroughbred. All this leads to a decrease of interest in purebred, cat lovers creates a wrong impression about the real pedigree cat. Maybe that's why, over the past few years, it reduced the number of pets breed Turkish Angora. The last, and perhaps the most significant cause of reducing the number of Angor is the lack of advertising support from the cat lovers. In addition to our country imported more and more other species that are commercial, so - advertised widely. All of this leads to the fact that the lovers of the breed Turkish Angora, becomes less and less. Body FAQ sized dry body with well-developed muscles. Body moderately stretched, slim. Legs long; graceful legs, rounded. The tail is long, tapering to a pointed tip. Head Head of medium length, wedge. The chin is strong, the muzzle of medium length, fairly narrow, smooth cut. Profile with a very easy transition. Ears Large, set fairly high. The base medium width. The outer contours of the ear at first straight, then slightly rounded ends and sharp tips. It seems almost transparent, but well pubescent inside. Wool Medium length, friable, fine texture, no undercoat, with a strong touch shiny guard hairs. On the neck, the chest, "pants", and especially the long tail coat. Colours Chocolate, cinnamon and a corresponding weakening of colors (lilac and fawn) are not recognized in any combinations (solid, bicolor, tricolor, tabby). Acromelanic colors are not recognized. All other colors are recognized, the descriptions are in the list of colors. Any amount of white is allowed. Disadvantages The presence of undercoat, water-repellent, not dry top coat, as well as extremely stretched, oriental type are serious drawbacks. Eyes Large, almond-shaped, set at a slight angle. Eye color to be uniform and harmonizing with coat color. Category:Cats World Category:Race